


Burning Down

by Wind_Writes



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Poor Pym, There Be No Happy Endings Here, there is nothing happy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Pym’s happily ever after was never in the cards
Relationships: Dof/Pym (Cursed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Burning Down

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for an angsty ficlet about Pym after she loses Dof? No. Am I doing it anyways? Yes.

Pym watched as black smoke began to spill from the pyre, the ominous color fitting for her mood. Dof was gone, struck down fighting someone else’s war, and now she was forced to say her final goodbyes.

In Pym’s mind he deserved a far grander farewell, one where the men he had fought beside raised a drink up in his honor and sent him off for a burial at sea deserving of a Viking warrior, but in the end, it was just her. Jut her, a short pyre on the grounds of a village that meant nothing to him and the canteen of ale that had been her constant companion since his death.

Guilt weighed heavy on her heart as she settled against an ancient tree, green eyes focused solely on the motionless body of the man that held her heart. What kind of healer was she if she couldn’t even save the life of her lover.

She couldn’t help but chuckle morbidly at the thought; it was Dof’s fault that she was a healer in the first place.

As the flames licked upwards along the dry brush, Pym took a deep pull from the canteen, the ale bitter on her tongue but she drank anyways. She’d thought she had a good grasp of loss after watching her entire village come under attack, but she hadn’t begun to truly understand it until now. The emptiness that swallowed her after Dof had taken his last breath was all consuming. It was as if all the light that had been in her life before was snuffed out with him and now, she was doing nothing but stumbling around in the dark, in search of something that would never be found. She felt like a ship without sails, stranded in the middle of the ocean with no destination; simply existing without a purpose.

Fingers still stained with his blood, Pym ran her thumb over the amulet that hung loosely from her neck. Why hadn’t the stupid fool just stayed away from her; he would probably still be alive if he had. Dof had given her Sigurd as protection, but in doing so had left himself open and it had cost him his life. A lump formed in her throat, if it hadn’t been for her, none of this would have come to pass.

Resting her head against the rough bark, Pym watched the embers dance in the dusky sky, the crackling and popping of the wood the only sound to keep her company. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel his arms around her, the warmth of his skin against hers as he ran a calloused hand along her arm or tucked her hair behind her ear in an intimate show of affection. She could almost picture the cheeky grin he gave her before heading off the ship and relive the feeling butterflies in her stomach anytime his lips touched hers.

For the first time since his death, Pym didn’t stop the tears from falling when they came. Life was a fickle bitch and Pym was tired of pretending that everything would work itself out. She was tired of fooling herself that every misstep, every loss, every weird adventure she found herself on was just a bump on the road and that she was destined for some happily ever after.

Taking another pull from her canteen, Pym swiped at the tears that tracked down her cheek. No, there would be no happily ever after for her; her happily ever after was sitting atop the burning pyre and there was nothing she could do to change that. 


End file.
